Dance on
by anuminis
Summary: Sequel to "Dance with Somebody" It's a B action movie with smut you've been warned! Rated: MA  to be on the save side.  Colby goes to the mayor's ball and meets Don there, then things get interested as a group of armed men try to bust the party.


Colby opened the door to his apartment in a daze. He still couldn't believe what had happen back in the office. They had danced for nearly 3 hours. Three fucking hours! Without music!

They had both been shocked as the elevator bell signaled its arrival and the door's had opened and brought them back to reality. But still, they stood like they wanted to dance on. Too close together, breathing each other's breath.

Colby's eyes travelled to Don's lips, moistening his own unconsciously. His eyes snapped back up and he saw that Don was looking at his lips as well. Their eyes meet and Colby felt an invisible pull, he wanted to kiss Don so badly and he saw that Don wanted it too, his eyes told him so.

The squeaking of rubber wheels on linoleum broke the moment and they jumped apart.

"Wow, look at what time it is," Don said flustered; he turned around and left the room, left Colby behind. Colby took a deep breath to regain his composure. Holy shit, he thought and forced down the rising panic.

"You want to stand there 'til morning?" Colby winced and turned to the door where Don stood looking perfectly normal again, as if nothing had happened between them, mere minutes ago.

"No no," he said and all but fled the war room brushing past Don on his way out.

"So when is this mayor's ball anyway?" Don asked and Colby jumped, letting his keys fall down. He flushed bright red, thank God it was semi-dark and he had his face turned away from Don.

"Er…," he grabbed the keys again and took his jacket. He swung it around his shoulders and put it on whipping the flailing tails of his jacket against Don's chest, who took a step back.

"Next Saturday, actually," Colby said and walked down towards the elevator row. Don followed him. Together they rode the elevator down in awkward silence; Colby stared at the floor not daring to look at Don. But he knew that Don was watching him, he could feel his gaze burning a hole in the side of his face.

The elevator doors opened, sliding smoothly apart; Colby heard Don letting out a sigh, then he felt a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him lightly. He looked up but Don had his face already turned away.

"See you tomorrow," Don said and left the elevator, moving in the direction of his parked car without another glance back.

Colby stood there in the elevator, his insides squirming like a bundle of snakes, not knowing what to think, not knowing what to do. The closing doors of the elevator spurt him into action; he walked to his own car and minutes later he found himself in front of his apartment complex.

Colby dreaded the next Saturday; he really did.

Ever since the night he had danced with Don, he thought about nothing else and he knew that if he would dance with Rebecca at this ball, he would imagine Don in her place and that was dangerous.

He couldn't afford to fall for his boss, he just couldn't. It would make working with him awkward and he really liked working with him and the others. He resolutely neglected to take Don's reaction into accountant. It had just been a spurt of the moment; he must have imagined the want he had seen in Don's eyes.

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously Colby, what's gotten into you?" David said then, spinning his chair around to face him. "You look like someone kicked you puppies and you groan and sigh all the time!"

God, Colby thought and leaned back into his chair running his hands over his face. "It's nothing," he said, but David gave him his 'don't shit with me' stare. "Really, it's been a stressful day. That's all." No kidding there, not with the new case they had gotten.

"You know you can talk to me," David said. "I'm your partner. And I don't like to see you suffering, which you clearly are!" He turned around and pretended to read something on his computer.

Colby sighs. "It's Becky," he says and David turns back around.

"What about her? I thought you two had it going good," David replies.

"We are… we're good. It's just this Saturday there is this ball and she wants to go with me, but…," 'I can't dance' didn't work anymore he had the steps burned into his mind among other things he desperately didn't want to think about.

"The mayor's ball? Dude, are you telling me you're going to the mayor's ball?" Colby nodded unenthusiastically.

"That's awesome. You should tell Nikki, she's going to be so jealous! She's speaking of nothing else; says it's the perfect place to meet important and influential people."

Colby hangs his head and groans.

"But that's not your problem I take it?" David said as he heard Colby groan for the umpteenth time.

"No," Colby said and took a glance at Don's desk. It was empty. In the last few days his eyes had often wandered to Don's desk, watching him. He was so screwed.

"I think… I think I'm starting to fall for someone else," he said quietly.

"Oh. So, you don't want to go to the ball?" David said.

"So I don't want to go to the ball," he confirmed.

"But?"

"But I still like Rebecca and I don't want to hurt her like that. She's been talking about it the whole week," Colby answered.

"And?" There was definitely an 'and'.

Colby closed his eyes and opened them again, watching Don across the bull pens in the breaking room. "And the person I like is in a relationship," he said and it pained him to do so.

"That sucks. So you go to the ball and see where it leads you?"

"It's as good a plan as any," Colby confirmed.

David clapped him on the back. "You're going to be alright," he said. "Go to the ball, have fun, make some friends, you'll never know when you need them and don't think about it too much. I know it's cliché but listen to your heart. Maybe Rebecca is it for you after all." He turned back to his work.

"Easier said than done," Colby mumbled and turned to his own files, as he opened one, a coffee cup appeared before him; he looked up and saw Don smiling at him.

"Thought you needed one," he said and walked back to his desk before Colby could say anything.

Colby looked at the steaming cup before him and fought the urge to smash his head on the desk.

When Saturday finally arrived, Colby was a bundle of nerves. They had closed their case on Friday; Colby had hoped for the first time in his life that they needed to work through the weekend, but they got a lucky break and now the perp was behind bars and Colby was in his apartment contemplating faking an illness.

Rebecca had shown up at his apartment shortly after he started to cook up stories why he couldn't go, presenting him with a tuxedo. He had to change into it so she could see how it fitted him, when he came back out of the bedroom she gave a wolf whistle.

He changed back and they ate the Thai food she had brought with her and talked about her work while watching TV. Colby wallowed in misery, but Rebecca was oblivious of it. She left an hour before midnight and he kissed her goodbye like he always did, promising to pick her up at 6 o'clock. He felt nothing as he kissed her.

Now he was standing in the great hall of the city hall making small talk with politicians, attorneys and the finest officers LAPD had to offer.

Colby smiled and pretended to have a great time, when all he wanted to do was go because he was bored out of his mind and sick of Rebecca wearing him like some trophy ring.

He excused himself to get them another glass of champagne, as he turned around to go to a waiter he spotted a familiar face. Robin. Why was Robin here? And if Robin was here, was Don here too? He froze as he saw Don approaching Robin with two glasses of champagne.

Great, his night just got worse. He grabbed a glass from a tray and drained it in one go.

Of course Don spotted him immediately, smiling and waving at him. Colby smiled back weakly as he put his glass down on a tray and took 2 full glasses.

"Colby," Don said cheerfully as he came over. There was no way Colby could run now.

"Don," he said with a fake smile. "Robin," he nodded polity at the attorney. "I didn't know you were coming," he said turning back to Don barely keeping the hurt out of his voice.

Don's smile wavered a little. "Well Robin just asked me yesterday evening. I can tell you it wasn't easy to find me the right tux in time." Colby just nodded.

"Here you are," a cheerful female voice interrupted them and Rebecca emerged at his elbow.

"Ah Becky, meet my boss," Colby said and watched Don closely for any reaction. "Don Eppes, this is Rebecca Forrester, my girlfriend."

"A pleasure to meet you," Don said and shook her hand. "I was wondering when I would meet you," he said smiling sweetly at her, but Colby saw that it didn't reach his eyes.

"My pleasure," she said oblivious and turned towards Robin.

"And this is Robin Brooks, Don's girlfriend," he looked Don into the eyes as he said it but couldn't read his expression. Guarded, maybe? Guilty? He completely missed Robin's reaction.

"A pleasure," both woman said and shook hands. "I hope you're enjoying the ball," Rebecca said and smiled pleasantly. "But I fear I have to snatch Colby away. I want him to meet someone." She smiled sweetly at him and took the glass of champagne out of his hand then grabbed it and started to pull him away. "Excuse us," she said and dragged him away.

Colby glanced back and felt sick at the expression he saw on Don's face.

The person Rebecca wanted him to meet was some fancy fashion designer who told him how awesome he looked in that tux and that he had great eyes and if he wanted to model for him. Colby stared at him in disbelief.

Fortunately, the dance was to start a minute later and so Colby had no time debating to murder him or Rebecca. She dragged him on the dance floor and they took their positions. Colby glanced around and spotted Don only a couple of pairs away.

Images of their night together flittered through his mind and he had to take a deep breath to ground himself. The music started then and he had to concentrate on dancing, but still he felt Don's warm hand on the small of his back, smelled Don's aftershave not the hideous, sweet perfume Rebecca had put on. He lost himself to the rhythm of the steps, blocking out the music and everything else.

The dance stopped and he was breathing hard, like he had run marathon. Rebecca smiled at him, but Colby could only see Don's smile. He was going mad, he knew it. Excusing himself, he left to go to the restroom.

He looked in the mirror and asked himself what he was doing. There was no chance in hell that he would be together with Don; he was his boss for God's sake. He splashed some water onto his face and took a deep breath. Don was together with Robin and in no way would Colby try and destroy that. He had to deal with his feelings, he could manage them, after all, he had buried so many feelings all his life that it shouldn't be that hard. Rebecca was a nice girl even with her flaws, but who didn't have flaws? He could manage them, be happy, maybe start a family; his mother would love that, she'd been bugging him for awhile to get a girl and make her grandchildren.

Colby left the room and it was then when he saw the black glimmer of a gun sticking out from under the apron of a waiter. He paused and watched the waiter disappear into a side corridor before he followed him. His chase led him to one of the kitchen that was not in use. He managed to steal a look through the kitchen door window and saw a group of heavily armed men.

Great, when things couldn't get any worse, it usually finds a way to do so anyway. He made his way back to the ball room and searched for Don. He hadn't seen any security, which meant that those thugs had already taken them out. He spotted Don with a group of attorneys; he looked ready to murder someone.

"Don, I need to talk to you," he said urgently, quietly so that he wouldn't spook anyone. Don looked him in the eyes and whatever he saw there made him nod and excuse himself. Colby dragged him into a quiet alcove.

"What is it Colby?" he asked serious.

"Ten men, armed with M4's down in the kitchens. One waiter with a hand gun, probably in on it." He looked around watching the waiters wondering if others were also armed and ready to storm the mayor's ball. "No security between the kitchen floor and the ball room. They've probably already taken the security room and know that I followed them. We have to get these peoples out and notify the authorities."

Don nodded and didn't ask Colby if he was sure about this, he trusted his agent. Grabbing Colby's arm, he pulled him to one of the exits where he knew a fire alarm was located. They needed to evacuate this place and fast before this turned into a blood bath.

"You armed?" he asked as he smashed in the glass. Colby shook his head, he wasn't wearing anything, hadn't thought he needed guns at the ball. "Me neither," Don said. "When the alarm goes off we have little time to surprise them. Call David and tell him to bring in the cavalry." Colby nodded again and Don pushed the fire alarm.

The shrill alarm blared through the corridors of the city hall, magnified by the height of the rooms and the marble paneling. Colby made the call from his mobile, notifying David of the situation, but before he could give more details the line was cut.

"They cut the connection, I can't get a signal. They're probably using a jamming device, which means that they're professionals. This is high end military technology," Colby said as the water sprinkler kicked into action, soaking them with cold water.

Don was one step ahead of him, moving down the corridor that would lead them to a stairwell down to the service area.

Together, they made two flights of stairs down before the lights went out. "Either they cut the energy or our guys are already here," Colby commented. They moved forwards.

Don stopped abruptly and Colby bumped right into him. There were light beams flashing up the stairs. Silently, Don grabbed Colby and hauled him down a corridor past closed doors. The lights went back on, as the backup generators kicked in. The good thing was that they had only powered the light and life support, not the surveillance cameras. The footsteps came closer as if they knew where to look for them. Don turned around a corner looking frantically for something specific.

Suddenly more footsteps sounded ahead of them and before Colby knew it, he was shoved forcefully into what appeared to be a closet. Darkness engulfed them.

Colby bit down a groan as he felt Don's surprisingly warm body pressed flush against his own. He shivered, his clothes clinging uncomfortably to his body. Don's breath ghosted over his cheeks and he took a deep breath, smelling Don's aftershave and the unique scent that he linked with safety and comfort.

Colby didn't know how long they stood so close together, it must have been only a few seconds, but he started to feel cramped; it was a real small closet and something hard pressed against his back, he shifted and froze as he felt something hard pressed against his tight and it wasn't Don's gun. He moaned then, unable to hold it back.

"Shhh," Don hushed him and put his hand over Colby's mouth.

They heard approaching footsteps, then someone speaking.

"They are not here." A deep voice said, muffled through the wall.

"Where are they?" Another voice asked.

"They have to be here, damn it!" A third voice said. "Tom said he saw them heading down this way before the energy was cut."

"Why are we still here, man?" A slightly more panicked voice asked. "We should be getting out of here. They know we're here."

"We're not leaving until the job is done," the deep voice said. "Look around, check every room, they must be here somewhere," Deep Voice said.

The footsteps spread out and doors were opened and closed.

Colby was trying to get his breathing under control, the voices had come right through the door as if the men had stood in front of it, but nobody had found them.

Don kept him pressed against the rack with his hand over his mouth and all Colby could do was think disgusting, hideous thoughts to suppress his own growing erection. He failed miserably.

Don shifted suddenly and they both groaned at the friction. His hand was gone and replaced by his lips as he kissed Colby harshly. It was rough and unexpected but totally perfect.

Before they knew it, they were kissing and rubbing against each other like starving men who hadn't eaten for weeks. They kissed desperately, as all the pent-up feelings bubbled to the surface. God, Colby had dreamed of this ever since that night. And Don didn't disappoint him; he kissed like he worked with a single determination and focus that had Colby panting into his mouth.

As suddenly as the kissing had started it stopped. Don drew his lips away from Colby reluctantly, leaning his forehead against Colby breathing hard. He had his left hand at Colby's neck stroking him gently, while the other was clasped at his hip.

"When this is over," he whispers. "I'm going to fuck you through the mattress." It was a promise.

Colby dove in for another kiss. It was exhilarating as they tongues slide against each other fighting for dominance.

"I like that idea very much," Colby panted as they broke apart to get some air.

"Good. Let's get these bastards."

Don slide the door open and they moved out and into the now deserted corridor. Colby saw that the closet they had been in was perfectly hidden in the marble paneling. Nobody would notice it without knowing exactly where it was.

They walked silently down the corridor and down the stairs. The thugs were after something, that was clear now, but what it was, they had no idea.

They entered another corridor and Colby stopped Don with a hand signal. He had seen a black clad figure disappear in one of the doors in the middle of the corridors. He signaled to move on, so they crept along the wall silently and alerted. The door was slightly ajar and Colby glanced into it seeing that the guy was sniffing around in the drawers of the desk, heedless of his surroundings. Colby signaled Don to stay put then slid through the gap and snuck up behind the guy. With swift and efficient moves, he snapped the guy's neck then took his pistol and M4; he took the radio too and presented it to Don, who had moved into the room.

He took the radio and switched it to the emergency channel. He was taking a risk, he knew that, but he needed to communicate with David.

"This is Special Agent Eppes," he said. "I'm inside the city hall, does anyone read?" The radio crackled as Don waited for a response. "I repeat this is Special Agent Eppes." The radio cracked again.

"This is Officer Palmer, I read you. What's your status?"

"I'm inside the city hall. We have a code 64G. I need to speak to Agent Sinclair." The radio turned to static again.

"Copy that," came the crackling reply.

He and Colby moved away from the dead body. The radio cracked into life again.

"This is Agent Sinclair. Don, are you there?" Colby sighed in relief.

"David, thank God, did everybody make it out?" he asked watching Colby watch him.

"Yes, all of the guest made it out before the doors locked down. Where are you? We heard shots a few minutes ago." Shots, Don thought, something must have happened. "Is Col…," David continued.

"The cat is out of the bag now," Don interrupted him before David could finish his question. He didn't want him to mention Colby in case the perps were listening in. "I took one of them out, but I know of 10 more. I don't know if that's all or if there are more. They're armed with M4's and hand guns. I feel like I'm in a Mexican drug war."

"I see," David answered and Don knew he understood that Colby was with him. "We'll get you out; stay where you are and don't try anything stupid." The radio went dead again and Don switched it back to the frequency it was before then pocketed it, motioning Colby to head back for the stairs.

The sound of arguing voices stopped them, again they looked at each other trying to listen to what was said, but they couldn't make anything out and so they crept on towards the source of the commotion.

Apparently the thugs didn't agree on something, which gave Colby and Don the perfect opportunity to sneak up on them without them noticing it. There were a group of five guys arguing over the radio about how to get out of the building. All exits had been secured and the building was surrounded by cops and FBI agents.

Don signaled Colby that they would take out the men before they could move on. They were heavily armed with M4 assault rifles and their only chance was to take them by surprise. He counted down from five. As he reached zero, both of them sprung out of their cover and shot three bullets each; they all hit their target and the five men slumped to the ground, dead.

Don walked towards them, cautiously holding his weapon ready to fire while Colby covered his back. The lights went out again which meant that they had cut the connection to the generators.

"Okay, we have only 5 min now to get to some place safe before they storm the building," Don said. Colby nodded, he knew the code word and what it meant; David had told him once. The cut off energy signaled the start.

They made their way back to the stairwell and up to the higher levels. Out of nowhere the thunderous sound of a fired machine gun sounded and Colby yelped in pain as he stumbled up the stairs.

"Colby," Don hissed fearfully and grabbed him under the shoulder, electing another yelp of pain from the wounded man. He dragged him in one of the corridors that led off the stairs then crept back to see if he could make out the position of the shooter. Another salvo impacted just to his left side, broken marble splinters flew through the air and grazed his left cheek.

Great, they probably had night vision goggles. He grabbed the radio and switched it to the frequency he and David used during emergency situations. Now that he knew that Don was inside the building, he would monitor it.

"David, I have 10-108! I need you to turn on the lights NOW," Don whispered harshly into the radio.

"Copy that," came David's instant reply.

Don leaned closer to the edge of the corridor, provoking another hail of bullets. David counted down from three.

"Three, two… one." The lights sprang back to life, as Don turned around the corner, spotting the shooter in milliseconds and squeezed the trigger killing him while he tried to rip his goggles from his face, yelling in pain. His shots were accompanied by the sound of detonating flash bombs all over the building.

He waited but there was no other perp, so he turned back to Colby and saw him bleeding from his left arm.

"Shit," he cursed and kneeled beside him while Colby tried to staunch the bleeding.

"It's nothing," Colby said through gritted teeth. "The bullet just grazed me."

Don undressed his jacket and ripped one sleeve off to bind it around the wound. Colby hissed at the sudden pain. "Anywhere else?" Don asked concerned and roamed his gaze over Colby's body.

"No I'm fine," he said and lifted his hand to wipe away a trickle of blood. "You're bleeding," Colby said and Don caught his hand and kissed his palm, inhaling deeply.

"Don't scare me like that," Don said and linked their hands together.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You still owe me that promise," Colby replied and played with their linked fingers smiling wickedly. Don grabbed Colby by the neck, bringing their lips together for another kiss. A kiss filled with more than one promise that made Colby wish he could just beam them back to his apartment now!

The radio crackled back to live. "Don what's your status?" David asked anxiously. Don broke the kiss and Colby made a desperate sound in the back of his throat. Damn it.

"We're on floor 4. Everything is all right, it was just a graze shot." He looked at Colby and smiled, it lit up his whole face and Colby was drowning in it. Why he had ever thought he could resist it was beyond him.

The cavalry arrived then, sweeping them up the floor and escorted them out of the building. Colby was brought to an ambulance where a paramedic looked at his wound and treated it. Don left him for a while to clear things up with David and the police chief who was in charge. He returned with two butterfly bandages across the cuts on his cheek, David in tow.

"Hey," David said and smiled relieved. Colby smiled back at him.

"You good to go?" Don asked and Colby nodded, as the paramedic finished bandaging his arm.

"Let's move then. David says we can give our statement tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of this, just go and get some rest," David said and squeezed Colby's shoulder.

"Okay," Colby nodded and jumped out of the ambulance. "Cya." David nodded them goodbye.

"Come on, let's go. I'll drive you home," Don said and put a comforting hand on Colby's back to steer him through the crowd of swarming officers and firefighters.

The car ride back to Colby's apartment went down in silence, but Colby could feel the tension in the air. His stomach squirmed in anticipation.

Don parked the car in front of Colby's apartment building and killed the engine. Together they sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out of the windshield. Then Don turned towards him and Colby mirrored his movements; he grabbed Colby's head gently, pulling him in for a kiss. Don kissed him passionately, licking at Colby' lower lip, groaning when Colby opened his mouth to let him in. Colby's hand wandered to Don's neck pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

Don broke the kiss suddenly and opened the car door leaving it; Colby couldn't follow fast enough. They entered the building together and waited for the elevator to arrive. Colby wanted to wrap himself around Don, but couldn't because of the security guard sitting at his desk. He had to stop reaching for Don. It was like Don was Jupiter and he a comet, drawn to him.

When the elevator finally decided to come, they entered and just as the doors were closing and Colby was ready to pin Don against the wall, one of his neighbors arrived and sliding through them. He grinned and greeted Colby cheerfully, while Colby smiled weakly and pondered about murdering him and if it was worth his trouble.

The elevator ride took forever, they stumbled out of the elevator and tried to look normal as they made their way to Colby's apartment. He fumbled with his keys, but then finally managed to open the door and before he knew it, Colby was pushed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life while the door snapped shut behind them.

He groaned and pressed into Don's body. Don shoved his knee between Colby's legs and pressed forward. Colby, moaning into his mouth, started to rub himself on it, fisting Don's shirt.

"Bed. Now," he breathed in between kisses. Don pulled him away from the door and down the corridor; he knew exactly were Colby's bedroom was. They leave a trail of clothes behind them kissing and touching all the while. Suddenly, Colby felt his calves hitting something solid and the next moment he was laying on his bed, Don on top, pressing him down and kissing him deeply, hungry. Colby let his hands roam free over Don's naked back leaving scratch marks behind that had Don shudder and moan into the kiss.

Don trailed kisses down Colby's neck and chest sucking and biting lightly at his left nipple first, then moving to the other while Colby ran his fingers through his hair. He ventured further down, dipping his tongue casually into the bellybutton before he stopped over the waistband of Colby's boxers. Don lifted his head and looked back to Colby who was watching him mouth slightly open, a light blush on his cheeks. Don grinned then and got rid of the offending garment. Colby moans as the cool air brushes over his cock rising hard and flushed dark between his legs. Don looked up the length of Colby's body and opened his mouth around the head of Colby's cock then went down, taking Colby all the way down in one smooth movement.

"Damn," Colby shouted out and moans. Colby still couldn't believe it was Don's mouth, on him-on his cock, his own cock sliding past Don's lips and into his mouth - all that wet heat and firm pressure as Don sucked, drawing slow curls of pleasure from deep within.

He was gripping the sheets hard, trying not to trust in to the welcoming heat of Don's mouth. But Don was so damn good at it. He was swirling his tongue around the head, sucking lightly and dipping his tongue in the slit before releasing Colby's cock with a wet pop. Colby groaned, missing the heat immediately. Don licked his full length down to his balls, sucking one into his mouth then the other.

He kissed the inside of Colby's thigh, biting lightly. Colby moaned and shudders. "Don," he breathes.

"God, Colby. You have no idea how long I wanted this." Don said and bit the other tight a little harder. Colby moaned, his cock jumping against his belly and Don smirked up at him, biting him again.

"Don," Colby moaned and shuddered. Don took him back all the way down and swallowed as the head of Colby's cock hit the back of his throat. Colby shouted out and couldn't help the upwards thrust, his whole body quivering as he felt his orgasm drawing closer. Smiling around Colby's cock, Don relaxed his throat and grabbed Colby's ass cheeks, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth.

His orgasm hits him so hard he whites out for a few seconds moaning and shouting Don's name.

"Wow." Is all Colby managed, trying to get his breath back. Don had crawled back up and was kissing him, rubbing his own erection at Colby's hip frantically.

Colby tastes himself in Don's mouth and moans; God that was so hot, he thought. His hand wandered down to Don's cock, starting to stroke him while deepening the kiss. Don's hip snapped forward uncontrolled, breaking the kiss and turning his face into Colby's shoulder, moaning and biting into the sensitive flesh. The strokes became faster as Colby smeared the pre-cum over Don's rock hard cock, twisting his hand at the head startling a deep groan from Don. His other hand found Don's ass, squeezing the firm globes, then scratching welts up his back and with a last twist at the head Don shouted his release, biting Colby hard enough to leave a mark.

Colby stroked him through his orgasm, squeezing every last wave of pleasure out of him before Don went limp in his arms. Don sighed in content, shuffling around until Colby was lying in his arms, warm and solid. Colby's breath slowly evened out as he drifted off to sleep, the events of the night finally catching up with him. He himself felt the lure of sleep, reluctant to give in, not now, not when he finally had Colby in his arms. But the exhaustion was too strong as he hugged Colby closer, kissing his shoulder tenderly then letting sleep catch him.

There was always the morning to keep his promise.


End file.
